projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendship Sucks ¦ Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist 6
Jared battles with Kaiba against Yugi, before struggling against Mai with Téa. Synopsis Jared makes a amusing previously on segment, where Yugi wins before his opponents do anything. Jared reads through the next cutscene with Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba. Seto is wearing the wrong outfit. Jared will be playing as Kaiba for this duel. Yugi goes first, and places his cards. Jared searches his deck for Polymerization. Jared tries to make direct attacks, but Yugi places four sheep tokens on the field. Jared has to attack them instead. Jared gains life points with his Gift of the Mystical Elf. Jared thought it said that he would lose life points, so it worked out even better. With no traps, Jared can finally attack Yugi's life points. Jared plays the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and doesn't trust Yugi's trap card, but attacks Yugi anyway. Kaiba will jump off the castle if he loses! Jared makes a direct attack, defeating Yugi. Jared explains that it should have been closer, as Kaiba threatens that he would get hurt in the show. Celtic Guardian is Jared's favorite card because it reminded him of an armored pissed off Link. Jared starts on the next battle. Téa duels Mai. She sucks. Mai should let Téa win. Jared puts a heap of spell cards onto one monster. Jared loses his spells, and some life points. Mai places down two Cyber Shields, and Jared is worried. Jared takes a direct attack. Jared continues to power up his card to attack Mai's monster, and takes some life points. Jared buffs up his cards further, defeating several monsters, and dealing life point damage. Jared destroys Mai's last monster. Jared is surprised as he gets all his cards wiped from the field. Jared has nothing on the field, and takes a lot of direct attacks and loses. He could have won if he placed one card face up rather than down. He starts again. Jared reads the Honest card carefully. Jared starts by attacking Mai's cards, but she discards her own cards to summon a stronger card. However, Jared's Honest card is used to take Mai's life points. Jared wants to deal as much as he can early, and deals several direct attacks. Mai now plays all her tough cards, dealing a lot of damage to Jared. Jared is struggling, as he loses all his cards and more life points. Jared loses again. He tries again, and Jared assumed that his spell card would be taken out. Jared can take out Mai's birdface. Jared makes sure to beef up his monster. Jared makes a mistake, but still takes life points off of Mai. Jared keeps on making the same mistake, shooting her rather than attacking. Jared finally makes sure he attacks Mai's monsters. Jared continues to strengthen his monsters. He begins to attack Mai's monsters. Jared is expecting a feather duster. Jared decides to attack her monsters, and one of them gets destroyed. Jared loses life points for attacking the face down cards. Jared's Mirror force takes out one of Mai's monsters. Jared takes out all of Mai's monsters, and makes direct attacks. Jared makes a huge direct attack, and Jared wins. Jared reads through the cutscene. This episode went long because Jared kept losing! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Legacy of the Duelist Category:Videos